


Golden Moments, Silver Linings

by RandomJaz



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomJaz/pseuds/RandomJaz
Summary: Gold and Silver spend their anniversary together, not expecting the events to come! Ethan(Gold)/Silver). Yaoi.





	Golden Moments, Silver Linings

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well hey there! Some of you might be here from my other fics but I welcome you all! To those waiting on updates to other fics, especially my other pokemon yaoi ones, I am sorry! I've been on summer break from college for about a week now. I am currently getting back in the hang of things from being so busy. I figured a fresh slate was what I needed to get back in the swing of things and get the creative juices flowing!

I hope you all enjoy! Feedback is welcome and encouraged but thank for stopping in and reading! I appreciate it so much :D

xxxxx

"Absolutely not."

That was the answer I got from Silver when I asked him to do me a favor, or rather I didn't have to ask him directly. He opened the present I had chosen to give him and understood exactly what I was asking of him. He glared at me like I'd asked him the most unreasonable thing ever. His eyes were narrowed in to slits, and his mouth was pulled tight in a scowl. I didn't see what was so bad about it. I mean, I wasn't asking much...

"Now is that any way to treat your boyfriend? On our anniversary?" I scolded him playfully, in reference to his pissed off face.

He flipped me off.

" Now that's not very nice."

"Neither are these fucking panties."

"Those panties are awesome."

Sitting on the bed with his legs crossed, he glared down at the bag with the panties in them. They were very simple panties, white cotton hipsters with a thick stretchy elastic waistband. The panties were a bright white but had bright red trimming and apples printed along the fabric. Plus they were insanely cute, not that my boyfriend seemed to appreciate that at all. The longer he stared at them the tighter his face pursed in to that sour expression that told me he was positively disgusted with my existence that precise moment. It wasn't the first time, Silver had a temper to him.

"I think you've lost your damn mind." He bit at me, brows dipping. " I'm a man."

"A very sexy man who'd look great in those."

"Ethan, I swear you're the biggest dumb ass I've ever met."

My reassurance did nothing for him. Silver snatched the panties from the bag in his lap then tossed them at me like they were the most offensive things he'd ever seen in his life. The panties hit me in the face and slid off me down to the floor. Silver huffed, looking away with arms crossed in a way that told me he wasn't in any mood to negotiate. Not that he ever really was anyways. I had chosen the wrong gift to give him...

"Hell no." He scowled and said nothing more, absolutely bullshit with my choice in gift.

I picked up the gift I'd gotten him up off the floor where they'd landed and then sat down on the bed in front of him with an arm rested on his knee. He didn't face me and even as I said his name he refused to acknowledge me there. Stubborn as ever, he was. My boyfriend was still absolutely adorable though, scowling and all. I'd be a liar if I denied that attitude of his wasn't one of my favorite things about him. It sucked though when he got pissed like that.

He was headstrong, so stubborn when he wanted to be. Trying to try open him up to the idea of getting him to budge was a challenge in itself, let alone actually getting him to budge. It almost never happened, but his stubbornness was entertaining none the less. Even if he refused I could always try. It never hurt to try.

"Silver come on... It's not that bad." I reasoned with him. "They're just underwear, you know?"

"Women's underwear. I'm not a damn broad." He snapped. "I'm a man."

"I know that."

Holding the panties I crawled up in the bed closer to him. Seated right by him, I rubbed his knee and held the panties up in silent plea. He crossed his arms tighter and looked away again. As I sat there quietly, he blinked in an annoyed manner at some spot on the wall. Surely if he stared long enough, like that, a hole would burn right through the plaster. Sometimes I wondered how that burning stare of his never burned through me.

Silver was waiting for me to get up and leave or drop the topic but as I didn't do either of those things he huffed. His temper flared and in a heated outburst he snapped. Looking at me, he got his message across perfectly clear. He didn't want anything to do with his gift.

"I said no!"

"Baby, C'mon."

I was met with the empty gift bag that once contained the underwear. He threw it at my chest and the tissue paper fell out on to my lap, spilling between my knees as I kneeled on the bed covers. Brushing the mess aside I leaned back on my heels, the panties held by my side now. I played with the soft cotton between my fingers, wishing the lovely material were stretched out over my boyfriend's cute little ass.

"Silver... Babe, come on. They match your hair... "

"Fuck off."

"You're such a charmer, ya know?"

Sighing, I set the panties aside on the nightstand. Silver resumed refusing to look at me, pissed as all hell now. And on our anniversary to boot... Perhaps this was the one thing not to test his patience on. He was so mad. I was going to apologize, but stopped short of doing so when taking a closer look at him. My boyfriend's pale cheeks were tinted pink. The flush of color on his face was very out of character for him. While watching him again, I got a defensive side glance with those sharp blue eyes of his. He quickly bristled, expression turning harder and the alabaster complexion of his face becoming red like his beautiful hair.

"What?" He almost barked at me. "The hell are you looking at like that?"

"Nothing really." I assured him. "Just watching your pretty face turn red."

"Shut up, Ethan."

"Matches your hair."

"I told you to shut up."

I did as he told me to and silence ate up the air between us. I picked the panties back up and looked them over in my hands. Not paying any attention to Silver in the moment, I gently stretched the elastic waistline of the underwear in admiration of the cute little garment. The panties were suddenly snatched from my hands and my boyfriend marched out of the room muttering.

"What was that, Silver?"

"I said 'Fine'! You fucking pervert."

I didn't understand what he was doing or what he was going on about until I heard the bathroom door open and shut in the hallway outside my bedroom. He was going to change in to them. Resisting the smile on my face was pretty difficult, the corners of my mouth turning up in sincere excitement. I moved to sit at the head of the head, getting comfortable for when Silver made his entrance. As minutes ticked by I began worrying he'd backed out from wearing the underwear.

"Baby?" I called out curiously.

I heard the bathroom door open with a slam, but on the plus side the bathroom door opened finally. I could hear the hinges creak after the initial impact of the door hitting the wall, the door slowly swinging back shut. I waited expectantly for my boyfriend to walk back in, eyes glued to the bedroom door. When he finally did appear, he wasn't in the panties.

Well he was, he was just wearing my black bathrobe over them.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." he huffed, closing the door behind himself as he stalked in.

"You're not the only one." I admitted, truly just as shocked as he was. " Thank you, Baby."

With arms crossed defensively, Silver's hands were lost in the heaps of black fabric hanging from the long black robe's sleeves. He was fairly tall but I still had few inches on him. Although we were around the same height, Silver was built differently than I was. So very different. That robe he'd swiped off the back of my bathroom door fit me like a glove, just the right size for me. But that robe was too big for him.

He stood by the foot of the bed, looking away towards the floor with his face still tinged red. He had tried tying the robe as snuggly as he could but the heaps of fabric were folded awkwardly and pulled around him almost like he was wearing a blanket. Silver was slender and hardly one to hit any weights like I regularly did and as a result, we had two completely different body types. My testy boyfriend was a a long, slender piece of eye candy.

"Doesn't count if I can't see them." I told him, eyeing the robe that drowned his slender form.

"I know that! Give me a second."

Uncrossing his arms, he brought his hands down to the knot on his waist. Silver huffed through his nose and avoided looking at me, pausing as he internally stewed over the situation he was in. He shifted his eyes back on me then rolled them making no attempt to hide how put off he was by what I was asking him to do. He undid the knot to the robe but held the garment closed until he was ready to let go.

"This is a one time thing." He announced, mouth turned down at the edges. "Understand?"

"Perfectly."

"I mean it, Ethan. Don't you ever pull this shit again."

Slowly he let the robe open. I saw a flash of pale skin contrasting dramatically with the black material before it all fell in a heap on the floor. Silver was an 'all or nothing' kind of guy so that robe was dropped as soon as he opened it up. Before me he stood, the cotton hipsters hugging him snuggly around the hips and cradling his modest bulge. The red apples along the fabric popped against his pale complexion, just like his lovely hair that cascaded past his shoulders and down his back. But I wasn't focused on his hair, not right that second.

"Those look great on you..." I murmured lowly, soaking in what I was seeing. "Wow."

"Are you done?"

Silver crossed his arms defensively across his slender chest, hip popping out as he leaned his weight on one side. The way he stood when he was aggravated or embarrassed, or both. From what he was showing me, it was certainly a combination of the two. I didn't answer him at first and that made him turn pink in the face again because I was openly taking in his appearance again. With my eyes set on his crotch and the general apex of his thighs, my attention to his body was no mystery at all.

"I'll take that as a 'no' then." He retorted dryly, catching my gaze for a second before looking away. "Look now because I'm never doing this again."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

"Good."

Raking my eyes up the shapely curve of his thigh, I took in the underwear appreciatively. It was a shame he wasn't open to ever wearing them again. Just to test my luck, I pressed the idea from pure curiosity of how he'd react.

"Should I get you different ones next time?"

"I mean it, Ethan."

Taking his warning seriously, I raked in what I wanted. I looked over his body again, starting from his feet. Dragging my stare up his shapely calves and to the pale curves of his alabaster thighs, I soaked in the sight of his hips cutely nestled under the red elastic of the underwear. I looked up his chest, where his arms were crossed again. I shook my head, coaxing him to open for me.

"Uncross your arms, Baby."

"Don't tell me what to do, you're on thin ice." He warned me.

With sincere desire for nothing more but to bask in the image of his body, I pouted. Amber eyes set on his cobalt stare, I gave him the puppy eyes of a growlithe. Pure infatuation.

"Please?"

I asked him gently and he sighed under his breath before he let his arms fall at his sides. His chest was bared to me and he flipped his long hair over his shoulder, putting his hands on his hips the way he did when needing something to do with them. He tapped his fingers there, waiting for the whole ordeal to be over with. After looking over his chest buded with soft pink buds, I motioned for him to turn around.

"Let me see the back."

He didn't put up an argument but I got a sidelong peek of his eyes as he obliged, turning around to fulfill my request. His narrow waist tapered in to small hips, his pert little rear hugged perfectly by the underwear. He didn't have much ass, but his shape was perfect. His proportions were just right for his slim frame. With sexy legs that went on forever, his cute backside was runner up to them. I'd seen him naked so many times but I still wasn't over it.

"You're so sexy."

Looking over his shoulder, my boyfriend caught my eye and broke the stare just as soon as he'd made it. Biting the inside of his cheek, he stared off at the wall before looking at me again. This time, his eyes were set firmly on my amber stare.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you're undressing me with your eyes."

Given the fact that he was just wearing the underwear, there wasn't much undressing to do.

"I've seen it all and you know how much I love it." I told him lowly, trailing my gaze down to the cotton stretched across his little ass. "But with those on... it's too soon to undress you."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Oh, yes I am. You're not taking those off any time soon."

"Hm."

Back against the headboard, I raised a hand to the back of my head, adjusting the backwards turned hat by the bill. Smiling as Silver bristled his posture, I found secret amusement that his tension arose from his embarrassment. He tried to keep his almighty stature, stubbornly scowling despite his pink cheeks completely counteracting the sour expression he wore. He tried so hard to come off as cold but the warmth in his face told me he wasn't truly put off by my attention. He enjoyed it, not that he'd ever tell me that.

"Wanna come a little closer, Baby?"

"And if I don't?" He challenged curiously.

"Don't make me come get you."

Not much scared Silver but he knew that I'd follow through with my threat. Not only that but he also knew from experience that he couldn't outrun me or overpower me physically. He'd been chased down through my house enough times for being a stubborn little eye tease to know that if he instigated a chase he would lose... then I'd have my way with him. Suddenly a run around the house sounded pretty great.

"I mean, unless you want to run around in panties. I won't object."

"I'm really all set."

"You sure? I think I shut all the curtains but we won't know until we see for ourselves."

Silver immediately looked to the robe he dropped on the floor, warning me with his eyes that if I tried anything he would back down. Watching me for a moment, he approached the bed. Standing at the foot of the bed he raised a knee to the mattress and pulling himself up and began crawling.

"Obedient today, aren't we?"

"Ethan, I will get dressed and go home so help me-"

"Shh. I'm playing. Come here."

Crawling up in to my lap, Silver kneeled between my outstretched legs. As he rested his hands on my shoulders I startled him by grabbing the back of his thighs. I pulled him closer in to me, spreading his thighs to rest on either side of my waist.

"I said come here" I told him, holding him close to me. "Like this. This is better."

Caressing his thighs, my hands felt along the smooth flesh leading in to the underwear he wore. He didn't put up a fight but the pointed stare looking down past his nose expressed his discontentment with me manhandling him. Ignoring it, my attention was drawn to the rise of his collar bone in front on my face. Leaning in, I kissed it gently with my lips.

It started with one kiss, but I kept going. I kissed his collar bone, moving up along the curve to his shoulder. He slowly leaned his weight in to me as I drifted to the junction of his neck, peppering kisses to the skin there too. His hands came up from their place on my shoulders then my hat was being lifted from my head. Without looking I knew he was setting aside on the nightstand.

Fingers raked down my hair smoothing out the tufts that had stood up, Silver gently touching my scalp. He wasn't a physically affectionate person, I'd never known him to be. Questioning him was tempting but I feared doing so would make him stop, being he was so flustered he would most likely stop if I embarrassed him too much. Him stroking my hair was new as well as amazing, I didn't want him to stop.

"Happy anniversary, Baby" I murmured in to his neck. "I love you. You know that, right?"

The fingers in my hair kept moving, gently stroking. Not once had Silver ever verbally reciprocated my affections, and I didn't hold my breath for him to. Him knowing how I felt was enough for me.

"You tell me all the time. How could I forget?"

"I don't want you to forget." I assured him, sucking his neck lightly for a moment. " That's the point."

"You're such a bleeding heart. You shouldn't let people see you like that."

His little waist was pressed in close to my stomach, the soft skin of his belly rubbing my shirt. Roaming over the fabric of his panties I squeezed his ass, covering one of his pert buttocks with my entire hand. He shifted a bit with the grasp, readjusting to get comfortable.

"I don't care how anyone sees me."

"You don't care about much of anything."

" I care about you."

Silver was right but only to a degree. He knew me to be aloof and quick to brush off any drama. Conflict in general wasn't my expertise. I admittedly didn't put much thought to what anyone thought of me, but not aggressively or with spite. It came naturally for me to be myself, whether others liked who that was or not. I rolled with the punches and went with the flow because it was how I lived my life the most comfortably. I really didn't care about much, but I cared about Silver.

The redhead himself never really understood my interest with him. That, alongside my aloof nature with literally just about everything else in my life. I really felt like it puzzled him. It had from the beginning. I remembered revealing my feelings for him like it had happened yesterday. He looked right at me and asked me why. We'd been sitting outside, it was Summer. The sun caught his hair, shining off ruby strands like the smooth, crisp skin of a ripe apple still on the branch. It was shorter then, just below his shoulders, but still lovely.

His eyes were blue, just like the sky. Those stern eyes had been focused on the cup of ice cream he held in his hand, spoon raised to his mouth. I watched him slide the plastic spoon past his lips, thinking how much sweeter his lips must have been than the ice cream. The pink of his lips had nothing on the strawberries nestled in the frozen confection. Nothing at all. Scowl or not.

He'd caught me staring and narrowed his eyes, asking what the problem was. I smiled, saying nothing back because in that moment I was so smitten. He was gorgeous. Slowly blinking twice, he stared back at me with his lips pulled back in to a line.

" You're weirding me out."

"Am I?"

Silver nodded, watching me with his eyes narrowed harder.

"Yeah..." He answered. "You are."

"That's a shame."

His expression remained inquisitive to my dreamy stare. I stared at him, not saying anything else for a few moments. Spoon still in hand, he stuck it back in the cup and went back to eating but not without a lingering side long peek of his beautiful blue eyes.

"You're so strange."

Spoon to lips Silver continued to eat. Those lovely lips continue their indulgence, Silver's tongue licking away bits of stray ice cream. I envied that spoon as it touched his lips, the plastic caressed by his tongue. I wanted to taste Silver. I wanted to indulge in him like the treat he held right before him. He must have had a sweet taste, I just knew it.

I didn't know how to tell him because I hadn't given any thought to do it. Instead of asking to taste him, I simply did it. Hand on his arm I gently pushed down the cup he'd just put that lucky spoon back in to. The spoon that had touched his lips. He didn't cringe or pull away as I crept in close, my hand on the grass as I leaned my face towards his. He watched me with the poker face that was naturally his expression, how he faced the world.

And how he faced me as I laid my mouth upon his for the first time.

I tasted his lips, and they were sweeter than ice cream. I was right. I could taste the remnants of strawberry on him, the richness of cream. The sugary taste of his lips was far more decadent. A moment of heavenly indulgence I experienced, with him pulling away first. He left an inch of space between us.

"Why?"

The answer seemed so simple to me. I smiled, still awestruck with his beautiful face so close to mine. I shrugged, my face still lit up like a Christmas tree. He was confused from my adoring stare, waiting for an explanation. Instead, I leaned in again and kissed him once more. He didn't push me away, and he didn't kiss me back. But he let me kiss him.

And a year later there we were, celebrating our one year anniversary on top of my bed.

"You're so strange."

Silver spoke as I continued kissing his skin adoringly. My lips trailed down to the space between his pectorals, soft kisses peppering him gently. I could kiss him all day if he let me. I stopped kissing him for a moment to speak, however.

"You've always thought I was strange."

"You are strange." Silver insisted bluntly.

"Maybe I am. But that has nothing to do with this."

Focused on enjoying my boyfriend, I caressed his sides. Daring to taste the pink peaks of his chest I licked across the surface of his small nipple. He gasped then placed his fingers in my hair, pulling my head to stay in such position with ease. Unhurried, he let his body weight lean in to me as I continued my sensual play. Such responsive behavior yet he showed no intent to simply indulge. With his back rigid, he allowed me to explore him.

With my mouth busy I fondled down his hips, finding his ass. The panties he wore glided under my fingertips, the cotton fabric so smooth. I couldn't help but groan. The sound rose from my throat lowly, just barely dying off before I sought out to feel his ass directly. Creeping under the elastic waistband stretched around the circumference of his pelvis I slipped my hand inside the panties. His ass wasn't very big but my large hand devoured it just fine.

One hand occupied, the other wandered down the length of his thigh. His long thighs that felt so smooth to the touch and wonderful when spread across my hips. I pushed those thighs open wider by pulling his even closer by the ass. Firmly he was pressed to my chest, my mouth still at play seeking to taste all that I could. Silver wasn't saying or doing anything, then it dawned on me midway that perhaps I shouldn't have assumed fondling my boyfriend while in the panties was okay. Perhaps I should have asked first.

But he was fine.

When I looked up at him he wouldn't look back at me. His were cast off to the side, looking off in the direction he tilted his head away from me. He looked so detached, but heat formed where his pelvis was pressed in to my stomach, the front of his underwear warm and tenting gradually. He was quiet and only breathing as I played with the silky skin stretched over the small, soft mounds of his ass and caressed the long slender length of his thigh.

After releasing his now thoroughly suckled nipple, the fleshy bit darkened and wet, I sighed sensually against him. Light kisses were drawn along his chest and I squeezed his ass harder, restraining myself from maring such delicate flesh with bruises. I wanted to enjoy him but I couldn't truly do that if he wasn't fully responding. It was the underwear holding him back. He wasn't normally so held back, not in bed. At least, that's not how I knew him to be.

Lips lingering on his skin, I held him close. My fingers began retreating from his underwear. Pinching the elastic of them, I began folding them down. I'd made it down to the split in his cheeks when he stopped me.

"I'll get you out of these, Baby..." I assured him, explaining I only wanted him to be comfortable. "You don't want to wear them."

"Ethan."

The hands in my hair left, coming down to hold my wrists. Silver stopped me once I'd folded the panties halfway off his ass. He guided my wrists back up, pulling the underwear back to their rightful position. Confused, I looked up from his chest at his face.

"I said I would wear them. So leave them."

Questions must have blossomed across my face because Silver returned his hands to my hair.

"Just leave them."

Silver wasn't shy in bed. Not when he knew what he wanted. He must have really wanted me right then because his lips came down upon mine and he held me there. His tongue was in my mouth and the bulge pressed in to my abdomen was harder now, his arousal now stirred fully. Aside from his physical arousal, it was evident in the way he purposely brought us closer so abruptly.

Underneath himself Silver felt my own arousal straining under the denim of my jeans. It pushed against its restraints wanting nothing more than to stand tall and reach him. I would've been quick to free it right then had my boyfriend not suddenly freed me of the kiss and began leaning back off my lap. I could only watch intently as he so erotically stretched out his torso, hips coming up as he moved.

Scooting back to sit in the space between my legs, he had my full attention. I was curious as well as intrigued to what he'd be up to. He rested his weight back on his palms, arms stretched out to hold himself up. His thighs then spread open giving me a full view of his cotton clad crotch, the apple print tented on his full erection. His pale chest rose and fell steadily, breathing now just as suggestive as his blue eyed stare. Beautiful blue eyes were now smokey with a decidedly sexual gleam to them, one I'd seen before. But very rarely. My stomach leaped and heat filling my chest as I anticipated what Silver was up to.

"Still like what you see?" He asked me.

"Like you don't even know."

"Good."

That confidence my boyfriend had began emerging, revealing itself in the slow tantalizing path he drew to his crotch with one hand. Gliding over the inner thigh of one beautiful leg he made his way to the strained material of the panties. So poised he was as he felt himself up, watching to see me react. It wasn't the first time I'd see him behave so boldly. Under usual circumstance he had no qualms being a dominant show between the sheets. He was never the top, but I'd easily give him whatever else he wanted. And every so often, he liked taking control of that power he had. Just like now.

"I guess if you like these panties so much then I'll just have to give you a nice long look at them" he told me, watching me with expression level. "Right?"

Except for his sultry eyes, he watched me completely level. For a tall man he still looked so small to me. Maybe it was those pretty features he had, although always in a scowl. High cheekbones and a sharp little thing for a nose. And his mouth he so often used to berate me with...

"Oh please do."

Squeezing himself through the cotton fabric underwear Silver began stroking his intimate flesh. My eyes were glued to his teasing hand, those long slender fingers touching where I would have gladly touched had the opportunity before me had not arisen. Silver spread his thighs further as I licked my lips, wetting the skin that had gone dry.

Right in front of me my boyfriend fondled himself. Between my own legs ached but I didn't even think to undo the button to my pants because I was too immersed in the teasing redhead touching himself. The panties were strained and now wet where his tip was, moisture seeping through. It wasn't until Silver sat back up from leaning his weight on one hand that I thought to undo my pants. I only thought to do it because Silver was now leaning in to do it for me.

"Hm" he chuckled to himself dryly, lip curled up just so when catching the massive bulge formed beneath my jeans.

He sat up, legs still spread on either side of me, to lean in and unbutton my jeans. The zipper was pulled down, my boyfriend reaching in to pull my erection out. I wanted him to go back to what he'd been doing previously, but I groaned as his fingers touched me. He looked up at me then back down at my cock thoughtfully.

It had been just a moment of silence, but as he moved it felt as if time had slowed. My boyfriend pulled his legs back in and got on his knees. His face was in my crotch then, his hand stroking me. Being sure to raise his ass while doing so, he leant his chest down and brought his mouth to my cock. Lips parting he let loose his tongue to touch the tip, getting a taste of the wetness there.

My base was squeezed and lightly stroked as he continued to lick, teasing me under the guise of gentle exploration. Stopping to only stroke, he watched as heavy beads rolled from my slit and down the bulbous head swollen pink. His ass was raised far higher than his chest, my eyes flickered to it then back at his face. I saw his eyes glimmer with satisfaction as he finally engulfed my dick fully, sucking up the sweet essence there. Silver saw me struggle on what I wanted to watch more. His mouth full of my cock, or his sexy little ass propped up in my underwear of choice for him that evening.

"Now you're playing this, huh?"

He didn't answer me. Not verbally. Silver looked right at me and dragged his mouth off my cock. From the base up he licked with the flat of his tongue. One hand roamed up my thigh, grasping at the denim as he resumed taking me in his mouth. With a groan I relaxed in to the headboard, letting Silver do as he pleased. Not surprisingly, he managed to turn the tables in his favor.

I wound up watching him suck me because I could watch his ass in bit. Once he got through having his fun with me I'd be having my fun with him. So that's exactly what I told him.

"Have your fun now because after this it's my turn, Baby."

My chest rose and fell heavily with my breathing, the skin of my shaft hot and wet from Silver's mouth as he sucked me. His pink lips were soft and swelling from his service to me, more importantly they were stretched tightly around me as he he neared the thick base of my cock. His eyes rose in a flick, looking at me challengingly. Then he plunged down, taking me down his throat.

Naturally one's reflex would be to gag. But Silver managed to do it so dignified. He contained it, staring me down so intensely. My full girth barely fit in his mouth but that meant nothing to him, he made it fit. My mouth always fell open at such a display, my boyfriend practically forcing my entire cock to fit in that small mouth all whilst making it look so easy. Of course he never wanted to look weak, but damn it if it wasn't hot.

Holding my stare a moment longer, Silver was satisfied as he saw me panting. His satisfaction smoldered his eyes and he resumed what he'd been doing. His hands now squeezed my thighs, roaming up towards the chiseled rise of my pelvic bone. One either side he held me, bobbing his head up and down. Drool leaked from his mouth, sliding down my cock and making it easier for his mouth to glide over me.

"Fuck..." I groaned, hearing the slick, wet slide of his lips on me.

I was close, Silver's mischievous agenda being to blame mostly. I shut my eyes, curling bed sheets within my large fingers. I breathed in harshly through my nose, held it, and let it go. Lips around my cock tightened, Silver sucking with cheeks pulled in.

As my eyes opened his fingers began tracing shapes in to my hips, caressing slowly and suggestively. Like he was coaxing me to give in to what he was doing. His delicate shoulders swayed with his ass as he shook it, tongue flicking over my tip. His narrow waist rocked back and forth, making that pert little ass the center of my attention.

I looked back down at him, ripping my eyes away from his backside. I was ready to blow and Silver anticipated the oncoming brink of my release. Not having the will in that moment to take control of the situation or play along with the power struggle, I accepted the coiling and bubbling heat in my core.

But then it was gone, Silver stopped.

Silver pulled his mouth off of me, lips popping with the saliva shimmering across them. With a finger and thumb he wiped the sides of his mouth in a smooth swipe downwards. My thighs trembled as the open air hit my wet hard cock, the skin now incredibly cold in comparison to the warmth of my boyfriend's absent mouth.

He gave my unsatisfied member a glance then looked at me with his finger in his mouth and smiled. Looking for an explanation I stared at him in disbelief. In response he shrugged one shoulder, sucking off the remnants of my precum from his finger.

"Wha-?" I asked, stunned. "That's it?"

Silver averted his eyes raising an eyebrow in a disinterested manner. He shrugged his shoulders again, sucking that slender finger between his lips still. When he removed the finger narrowed his eyes at me and leaned back to elongate his lean torso, thighs spreading apart just so.

"What are you going to do about it?"

Slowly I leaned forward off the headboard and reached out to him. Taking him by the back of the neck I pushed him down in to my lap quicker than he could even think to object to the manhandling. Holding him right above my erection I ordered he open his mouth. He faltered, caught unprepared. Eyelashes batting hurriedly for a moment he hesitated from pure surprise. Then he offered me his body.

"Aren't you interested in something else."

"I said open your mouth."

The steel edging my voice brought upon Silver's challenging persona. Just for the sake of defying an order, because he did in fact like sucking my cock just fine, he pursed his lips lightly and looked at me through narrowed slits. My fingers trailed up from the back of his neck to the nape of his hairline where I nestled my grip. Pulling lightly enough not to hurt him but hard enough that he would feel it, I clenched some of his beautiful hair in my fingers and directed him towards my cock again.

"I can play this game too" I warned him.

" Now is that any way to treat your boyfriend? On our anniversary?"

A quirked brow and blue eyes full of mischief followed the sarcastic bite, my boyfriend purposely taking a shot at my earlier comment. Saying nothing in return, I held him in place whilst bringing two fingers to my mouth. I wet them and brought them to the elastic of Silver's panties. His eyes widened when he felt the wet digits wander inside his underwear and find themselves at his entrance. I shook my brows in a satisfaction before pressing both fingers in at once. Pressing against his entrance I applied pressure, gently forcing my thick fingers inside him.

Of course my boyfriend's mouth opened as he gasped from the penetration. Pushing his head down I put my dick in his mouth, keeping my fingers inside him. I guided his movements, almost laughing perversely when I accidentally gagged him and he sputtered. Flustered Silver never ceased to both amuse and enamour me. I pressed him down too far and hit the back of his throat causing that wide eyed expression. His chest lurched and his hips bucked back raising his ass higher. He groaned, stopping to breath through his nose be it I held him down on my cock.

"You like that?" I goaded him. "Gagging on my cock in a pair of panties like a little broad?"

At that Silver's eyes were just as livid as his cheeks. He turned pink immediately and tried pulling off me but I didn't let him. Unable to help myself, I egged on his embarrassment and temper.

"Such a little ass and tiny hips to go with it. Those panties are a size small you know. I'm surprised my whole hand fits down the back while you're in them." I teased. "It's like they were made for you or something because they fit you perfectly."

Being in no position to pipe back at me, he was forced to keep any comments to himself as my cock occupied his mouth. I controlled his movements, guiding his head as my fingers occupied his ass. Slowly I moved my fingers inside of him and took pleasure in the darkening of his cheekbones. Harsh pink soon become a scalding red. Something about the color just suited him so well.

For fun I thrusted my hips up, feeling as he gagged on me again. Silver caught his breath, groaning whilst I began pressing on the soft, tender lump deep inside him. Pressing circles in to it I wiggled my fingers around and stretched his entrance with scissoring motions. As he began rocking his ass back on to my hand I slowed my movements. At that Silver became annoyed, adamantly trying to satisfy his growing intimate itch. I made eye contact with him and grinned a full white smile.

"What are you going to do about it?" I challenged him, getting no reply. "Thought so."

I kept him busy, bucking lighty against his mouth. My boyfriend was annoyed out of his mind but went along obediently and sucked me. He did put up a fight though as I refused to fully please him. He wiggled his ass, trying to get some friction only for me to tease him. Using his mouth for my own satisfaction I plunged deep down his throat repeatedly. I groaned as Silver wiggled his hips, slobbering over my length.

As I felt myself near the brink I began paying attention to his needs, rapidly bringing him closer to his own. He shuddered, thighs shaking as he held his ass up high with my fingers buried in it completely. I licked my lips, salivating at the sight. The muscles of his core were coiled, tight and ready to undo with his release. His body tethered the edge of orgasm, his wet mouth pulling off my length to lick a hot path up my cock.

Even through the lust dripping off him, and the clear enjoyment of partaking in our bodies, Silver still had the means to look at me with those challenging eyes. Tongue on my cock and eyes up at me, everything about him seeped defiance. The stubborn, sexy, little tease. He laid the flat of his tongue along the underside of my shaft and opened his mouth wider, expecting me to cum in it.

A moan hummed from his throat, his rear gyrating against my hand as watched me and anticipated his own release. As his breath hitched and eyes shut, a beautiful tremble wracked his chest as he tensed at the waist. He was going to cum and I pulled my fingers out.

And I came on his face.

White sticky cum sprayed across his tongue that still hung from his lips, more stuck to his cheeks and chin. I was near gluteral, yelling 'fuck' in complete rapture. I struggled to catch my breath from it all, my orgasm and the sight of my boyfriend with my essence sprayed on his mouth and face. Had he been pissed I would have totally earned that, as well as it would have been worth it. But Silver just shut his mouth and swallowed. He raised a hand off the mattress and snapped his fingers, pointing aside to the nightstand.

I followed his order, grabbing the tissue box. As hot as it all was, I still felt bad solely for the reason Silver was a bit of a neat freak as well as very particular about his hygiene. Not to mention proud. He was such a careful eater he never got anything on his face and then there he was with my cum all over his mouth and chin. So with the box of tissues in hand, I didn't hand them to him. I cleaned his face myself.

With two tissues I plucked, I took the underside of his jaw and raised him up. I began wiping away the mess I'd made of his cheeks and chin, still breathing laboredly. Silver let me clean him up without hitch, kneeling there between my spread legs.

"Sorry about that, Baby" I apologized, pecking his nose as I finished wiping him off.

Silver snatched the tissues from me and flung them in the bedside bin, eyes ablaze. I gasped as he took me by the shirt, yanking me in close to him. He put his mouth on mine and kissed me aggressively. Just as soon as I'd gotten a taste of myself on him, he pulled our mouths apart.

"You have five seconds to start pleasing me before I rip these things off and ride you myself."

"I don't see what would be so bad about that."

Silver's eyes hardened and he nearly growled.

"Fuck. Me." He demanded, no room for argument. "Right now! You've had your fucking fun."

His hands went straight for the hem of my shirt, pulling it off me insistently. Peeling it off he tossed it aside. With one swift flip backwards Silver was flat on the mattress as I got up and undressed. My cock still stood erect and sticking out from my undone jeans. I let them drop with underwear and kept my eyes on Silver who couldn't keep his eyes off of me. Back and hips flat on the bed he raised his knees to standing arches, knees spread open.

Taking the panties by the elastic band he raised his hips to pull them down his thighs before raising his long legs up in to straight pillars. The panties traveled the length of his raised legs and he chucked them at my chest. They hit me and I caught them, throwing them to the nightstand as I closed in on him. Spreading his legs I got in between them and held them apart by the knees. I let go of one briefly to fish lube from the nightstand drawer, sticking myself down quickly and returning a damp hand to him.

The blunt head of my erection prodded his entrance and Silver pushed to open up for me. Fingers clenching the pillow beneath his head and lips parted in an audible gasp Silver's chest arched up off the mattress as my hips pressed in closer. Inches sinking deeper inside him, my cock was sucked in tightly. A ring of velvet heat wrapped around my cock, Silver's hole pulsing as it stretched. His body was still rigid from the penetration and I shook his knees lightly to signal him to relax.

His legs went lax as he raised and bent them towards his chest a bit, his knees now hovering past his hips. Ready and willing he moaned with the first thrust, head thrown back and hair spilled out around him like the blooming petals of a rose just kissed by the sun. Like I was the sun, he opened under the heat of my looming body above him.

"Ethan, what are you waiting for?" He groaned, squeezing himself around me. "I want more."

"You'll get plenty."

There was no further delay. I recovered from the entrapment his body set upon my eyes then continued to give my boyfriend exactly what he wanted. Firm, hard thrusts rocked his body with the sheets. Each slam of my hips in to his ass was accentuated with the creak of the bed and a short, garbled gasp from Silver.

Deep inside him I rocked against the sweet, sensitive spot that filled him with heat. That heat spreading throughout his loins and burning him up pleasurably. His fingers clenched around the pillow, mine which I'm sure smelled purely of my shampoo and wafted his nose, Silver raised his chin and wailed with my movements. His elbows raised above his head, bent with his arms over his flush face.

"Oh fuck..."

Harder I moved in him, taking him by the back of his knees to push with more leverage. My pelvis was a flurry of hurried thrusts as I watched my cock disappear inside him, my own engorged flesh standing out in comparison to his pale, dewy, buttocks and thighs. I loved Silver's challenging personality, but seeing him so submissive beneath me was both a power trip and a thrill. So bossy he had been, demanding me to fuck him. But now he laid completely drowned in my attention to his body.

"You like that?" I whispered hoarsely, wetting my lips at the sight of his pert pink nipples. "Fuck yeah, you do. Moan for me. Louder, Baby."

"Ethan-Ah! Ah!"

"I want you to cum for me. Just like this"

With my hips picking up speed I hit him in steady, quick juts of my pelvis. He met my pace with his own rhythm, pushing his ass in to me eager for his release. The way the soft flesh of his stomach quivered and rippled with his tensing limbs passed my eyes for a moment but as soon as his pent up heat shit from his body in a white arch time seemed to slow down. His essence splashed him across the chest, dripping down between his lithe pectorals towards the base of his ribs.

His cries were anything but helpless despite his appearance. So full his voice was, bouncing off the walls and filling the room as his body gave in to the coil wound tightly in his core. He couldn't keep his voice down or seem to want to. Calling out to me and writhing, it drove me so pleasurably crazy. I came in him, aroused and worked up to the point of no return. The sensation of my release coating his walls left his skin to goosebump. I removed my hands from his knees and brought them to rest on either side of his shoulders.

Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed, Silver took a hefty breath followed by a sigh of exhaustion. I make the briefest move to pull out from him but his legs came down to rest around my waist. Surprised, I paused and looked at him. Silver's eyelids were heavy with his afterglow, blinking twice in an unhurried way as he brought his hands up to hold my broad shoulders.

"Stay here for a little."

I had no objections. But Silver was never one for anything sentimental or mushy. Gauging his behavior, I then looked at the mess he'd made of himself. Resting my weight on one arm, I reached for tissues with the other. I began wiping up the cum from his chest with gentle strokes.

"I keep getting you all messy today."

As I pitched the tissue in the bin alongside the bed, Silver tugged me down gently towards him. He brushed my lips with his and tightened his legs around me. Another kiss followed by more, he showed a glimpse of a gentle, intimate person. Just a glimpse.

"Don't get used to this" he warned as we parted mouths for a second, my tongue licking along his. "I'm serious."

"Whatever you say, Baby." I obliged, just absorbed in what we were doing. "Keep kissing me"

It was inevitable, but we were both aroused again. Silver's erection poked me in the stomach as my own stood stiff inside him, sticky with my previous release still there. As I finally began to pull out, it spilled from inside him, spreading to his thighs and my testicles. He hated being dirty so I decided to take our session to the shower, but as I reared up on my knees, Silver followed me and pushed his body in to mine. I tipped back as he climbed on top of me, my head towards the foot of the bed.

"What are you up to?"

"You said you wanted me to ride you."

Ignoring the mess between our legs, Silver brought his hips to rest atop of mine. Positioning himself over me, he held my erection and sunk himself down on it. The penetration happened without hitch and soon his palms were rested flat on my chest as he moved himself how he liked on my cock. My idea for a shower be damned, I enjoyed Silver's much better.

"Well I'm definantly not complaining"

Folding my arms under my head, I laid back in to the sheets and relaxed. Not only was it best to let him do his thing, it was a damn good view. He swiveled his hips down in to me, pressing his little ass out with a deep curve of his spine. Up and down he went all the while moving his hips around to tickle that spot deep inside himself.

He held himself up, groaning with me. But my slender little lover could only handle so much physically. His arms and legs shook with he exhertion he put on his muscles, gravity soon taking over with each impalement on my cock. He shuddered each time he dropped. I moved my arms from under my head, leaning up and taking him by the hips to caress them.

"I can take over" I offered. "Lean back."

"No, I can do it. You lean back."

The hands on my chest pressed me right back along the mattress. As if he could hold me down, he pushed on my chest as he continued moving on top of me. I laid back as he wanted, returning to my original intent to leave him be. He was fatigued, I could see it. But he was so determined. That itself was hot, especially as the rise of his cheek bones became sleek with the rest of him. A sweat building over his skin and shining when the light hit him just right.

His hair was oily at the roots, just as mine had become. Perspiration coating us. His hair went from a bright crimson to a seductive Scarlett, darkening with the saturation his long red strands. His palms nearly slipped on my chest from our sweat and I held his hips tighter just to keep him placed. He groaned harder at the feeling of my hands covering each hip entirely, my own palms burning him the way his burned me.

Unable to help myself, I bucked my hips up in to him. He leaped with the motion, gasping like he'd hit a bump in the road. He ordered I do it again.

"I thought you wanted to be in charge?" I teased him.

"I am. Now do it again"

Again I bucked him up, watching the motion of his body. I was already close, just from watching him. Near obsessed with him I was, like an addiction to something so within reach but just far enough away I could never quite reach my fill. But today he was giving me all I could hope for, riding me and letting loose. I felt so close to him, seeing colors to him I'd never expect to see. Colors aside from the beautiful shades of red I'd seen adorn his skin.

I warned him as my climax neared with urgency. Eyes glued to him I couldn't stop it. Silver was desperate for his own, pleading I hold on for him. Holding one hip, I released the other and took hold of him. Reaching between his legs I grabbed his cock and swallowed it with my large fingers, covering it completely. Stroking him in time with my hips I lead him closer to his climax.

Head thrown back and fingers digging in to me, Silver gave a high cry followed by more. Over his shaft I went, squeezing from base to tip, milking him of his release. Spouting from him with a quick, flash of white, he came on my fingers. He had less this time, but his cock twitched with his pulse racing. I was rapidly climbing that same route, still watching him ride out the euphoria.

Close to losing it, I moaned and still moved inside him. Silver's head tipped back down and he looked right at me, bringing his chest down on mine as I thrusted up in to him. His mouth touched the protruding swell of my Adam's apple, making it's way along my neck to my chin. Sucking lightly along the skin of my jawline, Silver sighed.

"I love you"

He fluttered his eyelashes at me and nipped the skin he kissed gently, faint stubble tickling his plump and kiss swollen lips. Pinning his hips down in to me I came, grinding against him as I shot a second load in to him. He embraced it, swaying his hips back and forth satisfied, prolonging my orgasm. When my body caved to exhaustion, I held Silver down on my chest as I caught my breath. Silver rested his head under my chin and played with the ends of my damp black hair. As I basked, I nearly thought I'd imaged Silver speaking.

"So, you finally said it?"

"Don't sound so pleased."

"Hard not to be."

I chuckled and hugged him which Silver responded to by resting his weight down in to me.

"I'm glad you're happy" he said after a few moments. "I don't ever tell you that... but I mean it."

"I would hope you're happy too."

"I'm as happy as I'll ever be. At least for me."

"Well that's all I really want. Whatever your definition of happy is, I just want you to be happy."

Kissing his temple for a long moment, I pulled some strands away from his forehead.

"Happy Anniversary... I'll make it up to you, by the way. The panties as your gift, I mean. "

"It's fine. I can let you off the hook this time." Silver told me before beginning to sit up. "But that reminds me."

"Huh?"

I had something to tell him but Silver stole my train of thought. Getting off of me, Silver carefully clenched his cheeks to not spill all of our mess on the bedsheets or floor. Telling me to hold on a minute, he went to the bathroom. As he left, I cleaned myself up with tissues and retrieved my underwear to slip on. I eyed the second drawer to my nightstand when I heard the toilet flush and Silver washing his hands then he came back to the room. He saw I'd put my underwear on and being his own were in the bathroom where he had changed, he glanced to the panties on the nightstand. Clearing his throat, he picked up my robe from the floor and put it on to cover up.

"Back to what I was saying..." He mentioned, going to grab his bag he'd left on my desk when coming over. "I didn't give you your gift."

"You got me something?"

"Of course I did, Ethan. It's a two day street, you know. "

With a 'tch' of his tongue he rolled his eyes and opened his bag. From it he pulled out a small box wrapped in white paper. Holding the robe closed in the front with one hand, he came over and handed me the gift. Sitting down next to me, he watched as I began opening it.

The box was black and made of some cardboard used for jewelry and accessories boxes. Intrigued, I raised a brow and began taking the top off.

" Did you get me jewelry?"

"Just open it, God. Don't kill the mood."

"Well I'm just asking."

Inside the box was necklace. It was silver with a small glass accessory on it. Inside the small glass was what looked to be a piece of a flower of some sort. I looked long and hard at it before realizing it was an apple bud picked from a blooming tree. A smile came to my face right away.

"This is from the tree... isn't it?"  
"It is. Happy anniversary. I thought you'd like it."

" I love it."

"Do you really?"

Holding the necklace close to my face to get a good look at the pendant, my face lit up. It was the most thoughtful thing I'd known anyone, let alone Silver, to do for me. Just as jubilant as I'd been to give him his gift, I was ecstatic to have received something so nice in return.

"Absolutely. I love it. Thank you."

I put the necklace on and placed the box aside to gather him up in my arms. Nose nestled in his hair, I held him just hoping he'd stay there. Minutes ticked on and he didn't try to pull away. His fingers crept up to play with the glass trinket that laid right by his face. As he fiddled with the jewelry my eyes again went to my nightstand. I hesitated but took a deep breath and stroked his back.

"Ethan?"

Shushing Silver gentlyI reached over to the drawer. I pulled it open before I lost my nerve and pulled out a small wrapped box. Silver pulled away from my chest to see what I was placing in his line of sight.

"Is that a present for me? You already gave me something."

"Well I got you two things."

"That's excessive."

"I hope it's not..."

Silver looked at me like I had two heads. He eyed the unopened present and told me I was acting funny now. I encouraged him to open the gift and he did with vague apprehension. The paper came off revealing a small velvet box. He recognized the type of box it was and paused, not making any move to open it. Taking it from his fingers, I opened it and revealed a plain gold ring.

"Ethan... You can't be serious. "

"Well I am."

Pushing the box away gently Silver shook his head in disbelief. I insisted and showed him again, holding his stare with a pleading expression. If I didn't he would dismiss the entire thing.

"It's only been a year, Ethan."

"The happiest year of my life."

I knew he wouldn't take right to the idea, hence why I hadn't given him both presents at once. Silver still couldn't look at the ring without eyes in disbelief of what he was seeing. I took the ring from the box and held it out for him as I took his left hand. He curled his fingers, trying to take his hand back. I kissed him, holding his hand in mine and refusing to let it go.

"Please, Silver. I love you so much." I pleaded against his lips. "Take it, it's yours."

"You're out of your mind."

My chest tightened but eased as Silver's critical eyes softened. He looked at the ring again and sighed defeated, leaning in to peck me on the cheek.

"You're also incredibly sweet."

"...so you'll marry me?"

I was so hopeful and to my complete relief Silver nodded.

"Absolutely."


End file.
